


With You? Forever and Always

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Character, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lin is secretly a softie, Lin worries about Kya after she's injured, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Lin reflects on almost losing those she loves, and declares her love for a certain healer.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	With You? Forever and Always

Lin sat with her back to the temple, her eyes unfocused and hazy as she gazed out over the ocean before her. It had been a long time since she had allowed her thoughts to wander so dangerously out of line, but when she had almost lost her niece, Korra, and Kya all at the same time, she had lost all ability to let go of the thoughts that currently plagued her. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t even register when footsteps came up behind her until she felt soft hands come to rest on her shoulders.

“Kya?” She questioned, turning to face the smiling healer who stood behind her. “What are you doing out of bed? You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I’m sick of that bed.” Kya groaned, sitting beside Lin on the steps. “I need fresh air.”

“You need to stop being foolish.” Lin countered, taking Kya’s arm with the intent to bring her back inside to her room. “You could have died.”

“But I didn’t, now sit down before you give yourself a heart attack.” Kya teased, pulling her arm away from Lin and patting the space that she once occupied. “Come on.”

Lin huffed but complied, taking a seat once more beside Kya and gazing out at the surf once more. They sat in silence, allowing the breeze to twirl around them and the sun to keep them warm. The silence was almost too much after a few minutes, but before Lin could speak, Kya piped up.

“You risked your life for us, Lin.” She breathed, drawing Lin’s gaze to her. “I don’t think any of us would be here right now if it wasn’t for you.”

“I didn’t do anything. You were shoved from a cliff… And I couldn’t protect you.” Lin sighed, her head dropping as she shifted her gaze to the ground between her feet. “You almost died because I wasn’t quick enough.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Lin… I knew what I was getting into when I joined the fight. Come on, you know me… I don’t know when to back down when the people I care about most are being hurt.” Kya watched as Lin stood from the step and began to pace, biting on her thumb as she processed the waterbender’s words. “And you did get there in time.”

“How so?”

“If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have gotten to a healer so quickly.” Kya offered, nodding her head towards the temple with a smile on her lips. “You may not have been their initially, but you saw to it that I was protected when it mattered most.”

Lin stopped pacing, standing directly in front of Kya with a face that was as unreadable as ever. Before Kya could speak again, Lin dropped to a knee in front of her and wrapped her in a tight hug, pulling Kya as close to her as she possibly could without aggravating her injuries. Kya was taken aback for only a moment before her arms gingerly wrapped around Lin’s shoulders, returning the hug that was offered freely to her. Lin pulled away a few minutes later, tears still lingering in the corners of her eyes. 

Without a moment of hesitation, the metalbender leaned up and captured Kya’s lips with a tender, heartfelt kiss, sending shivered down Kya’s spine.

“Uh… Well, I, um… That was unexpected.” Kya breathed, her fingers coming up to touch her bottom lip as she gazed into Lin’s glistening eyes.

“But not unpleasant?”

“Absolutely not unpleasant.”

“Good…” Lin breathed, reaching up to cup Kya’s cheek. “I was hoping it would be okay.”

“That was more than okay.” Kya replied with a smile. “I was hoping that you felt that way… For me.”

Lin smiled in return, knowing full well what Kya meant. Of course, the police chief had felt strongly about Kya, more than a mere crush, that was certain. She had been quite in love with the healer for a while now, especially after she and Tenzin had split all those years ago. She had hit her lowest point at that time, and it had been Kya that had pulled her out of her slump. They had teased Tenzin together, chatted about life and love, and trained for several years before Kya decided to travel again. They had shared beds and tender moments together, but they had been young and experimental. For Kya, women were her choice. Always had been. But for Lin, she was always unsure of her preference, and so pushed the thought, and its accompanying feelings, to the back of her mind and focused on her training. She had dated, of course, but it was nothing like she had hoped it would be. And then Kya returned, and the feelings and memories that she had buried away came back full force.

It was then that she knew she was in love with the beautiful, slender woman before her. And she wanted Kya to know how she really felt about her.

“Kya, I love you.” Lin breathed, brushing her thumb across the waterbender’s flushed cheek.

“You do?”

“I always have.”

Kya felt her heart hammering in her chest, the flush on her cheeks growing as she gazed down into Lin’s brilliantly green eyes. And then the smile returned to her lips as she gently took hold of Lin’s hand against her cheek.

“That makes me so incredibly happy.” She choked, tears pooling in her eyes. “And I love you.”

They sealed their declarations to each other with another tender kiss, allowing a comfortable silence to surround them as Lin moved to sit behind Kya, her arms wrapping around Kya’s waist as she pulled her against her chest.

“I’m glad you came back.” Lin breathed, kissing the back of Kya’s head.

“I am too.”

“Will you stay?”

“With you? Forever and always, dear.”


End file.
